


Never live to regret

by KelpietheThundergod



Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failure it was that haunted his sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never live to regret

**Never live to regret  
**

 **  
**   
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
A/N: unbeta-ed

 

Years had lost their significance to him pretty early in his life and he stopped paying attention to the passing of time not long after that. It was clear that his life-span would be too short to bother with years and his body didn't work according to normal time anyway.

Still, he did not fear death - it was the inevitable outcome and he had come to terms with that long ago. _Failure_ he feared, _failure_ he tried to prevent with each of his actions, erase with each kill and _failure_ it was that haunted his sleep. 

No, he did not fear death. He didn't expect to be rewarded with peace, but still, he would embrace death in the end, his only way out of this fucking, ever-turning circle of loneliness and violence.

But then, Vash squeezed himself in that equation and everything got jumbled. And after some time, Wolfwood realized that this bitter desperation he was experiencing time and time again, was regret. Regret that he was going to die so soon.

He hated Vash for it, sometimes. But even more so did he hate himself. The only comfort was that there was nothing he could do. Keep going, keep his distance – and soon,    
_soon_   
he would stop feeling, period, and then things like love wouldn't matter anymore.


End file.
